


bathed in soft light

by abysque



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e16 Felina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abysque/pseuds/abysque
Summary: Saul appreciates Jesse's scars.





	bathed in soft light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/gifts).



> Gift for Trash for Blue Christmeth 2018! This fulfills Prompt 4, in which Jesse seeks out Saul Post-Felina.
> 
> For simplicity's sake, Saul has his Breaking Bad-era hair.

**Author's Note:**

> The links to the pictures are here:
> 
> https://postimg.cc/WqJ2fYpw
> 
> https://postimg.cc/dhJY8VCB
> 
> Message me for the higher resolution pictures.


End file.
